


Proposal

by Ilsa



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilsa/pseuds/Ilsa
Summary: Nick has an important question to ask Adalind. Diana helps. Takes place about 6-7 months after the Grimm finale (but before that future scene, ie Diana is still a child and Kelly is still a baby).





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> It's been quite a while since I posted anything and though Grimm has ended, I've got several ideas for some short fics to get us from the end of Grimm to that future scene.

 

 

Nick hurried back to the kitchen and cursed when he saw the black smoke rising from the two pans on the stove. He hadn't thought it would take that long to change Kelly's diaper. He sighed and then winced as the smoke detector began to alert anyone within earshot that he had completely ruined the special dinner he was trying to make for Adalind.

 

“Nick? What's going on?” Diana asked as she walked into the kitchen.

 

“Is that supposed to be dinner?” She asked, wrinkling her nose at the horrible burnt smell.

 

Nick nodded at her as he swiped the alarm from it's place on the ceiling and quickly silenced it.

 

Nick's sigh was so sad that Diana turned to look at him curiously.

 

“Yes. You see, Diana, I have a very important question to ask your mother, and I wanted a perfect meal to go with it,” he explained.

 

The young girl bit her lip and mulled this over for a moment before the light of understanding filled her eyes.

 

“Oh! You are going to ask Mommy to marry you!”

 

Nicks blue eyes met Diana's as he answered her with a nod.

 

“Is... Is that okay with you?” He asked a moment later when she had remained silent.

 

Diana sighed and decided to be honest with him.

 

“Well, I always thought that Mommy and Daddy would get married one day, but I'm not sure that's a good idea anymore.”

 

She looked up at him for a long moment, unblinking.

 

“Nick, you make Mommy happy. I never see her happy with anyone but you,” she reasoned.

 

Nick smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

 

“I don't need a daddy though,” she warned, sternly. “I've already got one.”

 

Nick nodded in understanding.

 

“I'm not trying to replace your daddy, Diana. If your mom decides to marry me, I would be your step-father, but you are always welcome to just call me Nick. And I hope that we could be friends at least.”

 

Diana took a moment to think this over before holding out her hand. Nick hid a smile and shook it. Her eyes glowed purple and suddenly the burnt smell vanished and the chicken and rice he had been cooking began to smell heavenly.

 

“Thanks,” he breathed to Diana who nodded then threw her arms around his waist in a tight hug that conveyed her affection.

 

The sound of the slamming door broke them apart.

 

“I'm home. Mmm, what smells so good?” Adalind called out as she shed her coat.

 

“I'll check on Kelly. Let me know when it's time to eat,” Diana said, giving Nick a cheeky grin and escaping to the bedroom.

 

Nick swallowed then turned to face Adalind who immediately propelled herself into his arms and gave him a deep kiss that made him forget himself for a moment.

 

“I'll never get tired of doing that,” she whispered as they broke apart and leaned their foreheads against each other.

 

Fingering the ring in his pocket, Nick steeled his resolve, and then took a step back.

 

“Don't be so sure,” he said with a nervous laugh before falling to one knee.

 

It took Adalind a few seconds to grasp what was happening, but when she did, she gasped, eyes filling as she covered her mouth in wordless shock.

 

“Adalind Schade, I love you. If you had told me five years ago when I first saw you that I would feel this way I would have said you were crazy. I've been through so much... so much pain, loss, and sorrow before I truly saw you for who you are. You are my soul-mate. The first one I think about when I wake in the morning, and the last one when I fall asleep. I seriously thought my life was over and was terrified at what I might become. And then you came and told me that I was going to be a father. I think on some level, I had always had feelings for you and it wasn't until that pronouncement that I realized I would be allowed to pursue them. Kelly is perfect. A perfect blend of the two of us. And Diana has captured my heart completely. There is nothing in this world that I want more than for all of us to be a family. So tonight I'm taking the first step and asking you to be my wife,” Nick finished and anxiously noticed the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

 

For a brief moment he felt a flash of fear as he remembered the time he had proposed to Juliet and she had turned him down.

 

Adalind sniffed and smiled down at him through her tears before falling to her knees in front of him.

 

“Nick Burkhardt, I never thought it would be possible for me to love someone as much as I love you. Diana and Kelly are the most blessed children in the world to have you in their lives and I... It would be an honor to be your wife...”

 

Adalind may have had more to say, but her lips were suddenly captured in a deep kiss that made her heart race.

 

They only broke apart when he slid the diamond ring onto her finger.

 

“You can take it off whenever you want, I swear there is no curse,” he said, unable to meet her eyes.

 

She smiled at the humble solitary diamond and reached out a hand to tilt his chin up.

 

“I never will,” she vowed when their eyes met, and then they were kissing again.

 

They were interrupted a few minutes later by Diana clearing her throat.

 

“Sorry, but Monroe is about to call and tell you he is taking Rosalee to the hospital. The triplets are coming,” Diana said with an excited smile.

 

“Oh!” Adalind exclaimed, and hurried off to pack up Kelly and the things they would need to bring with them.

 

“Diana, she said yes!” Nick said to the little girl who gave him an odd look, but allowed him to pull her in for a hug.

 

“Of course she did. Did you really think that she wouldn't?” Diana asked after he released her.

 

He frowned, but didn't say anything. But as he was talking to Diana, he didn't have to.

 

“Nick! Juliette was not right for you. She loved the part of you that she knew, not all of you. She said no, because you were not meant to marry her. She was a lesson for you, and now she is Eve and has her own life apart from yours. Mommy knows all of you and loves all of you. Of course she said yes!”

 

Diana sounded so exasperated that Nick couldn't help but laugh.

 

He kissed her cheek and patted her head affectionately before turning to the stove. He froze in surprise as he saw the Tupperware containers filled with the dinner Diana had saved.

 

Diana shrugged when he raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“It's going to be a long night and there is a microwave at the hospital we can use,” she explained, practically.

 

A few moments later, Nick was sitting in the driver's seat of Adalind's car as they headed to the hospital. In the rear-view mirror he could see Diana levitating a rattle that shook and stayed just out of Kelly’s reach as the baby gurgled and laughed in his car seat.

 

He glanced over to meet Adalind's adoring gaze and just soaked it all in. He was still a Grimm, and was under no illusion that his life was about to get easy. But since finding out that he was the Grimm he had learned that you had to cherish the good moments when they came.

 

The car passed under a street lamp, and the light reflected off the diamond on Adalind's finger. This was a good moment. Maybe even the best moment he had ever been given.

 

End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the beginning I have ideas for several stories and will probably make it into a collection if I continue. Please let me know if it's something you would be interested in. Oh, and what your ideas for the triplets (sex/names). I already have a good idea of what I want to write, but I can be persuaded to change my mind. ;-D


End file.
